Clash: Ninjitsu and Alices
by aishi05
Summary: A story combined with Alices and Ninjitsus as more chaos will happen when two sides of the world meet. We have shadow manipulators, cloners, fire makers and etc on both sides. What will happen?- chapter 7 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *sigh* you already know the fact that Naruto belongs to Masishi Kishimoto and Gakuen Alice to Higuchi Tachibana. Even if I did claim that the mentioned animes is mine, like someone would you believe me. XDD**

**A/N: This is my very first fic so please be kind and do review!**

=Chapter 1=

The Prologue

Typical day at Gakuen Alice. Mikan would enter the classroom, say hi to everybody, Natsume would call her polkadots, Mikan would shout at him and call him pervert, then hugs Hotaru, Hotaru would hit her with the bakka gun and then Mikan would cry as the teacher enters the room wearing a pink tutu…

"Ohayo guzaimasu Narumi sensei!"

Yes, that was what we call 'normal' at Gakuen Alice. An exclusive academy full of students with special abilities or what they call the 'Alices'.

"Ohayo Guzaimasu, minna-san!" Narumi was once again making his unusual entrance wearing a set of assorted weird clothings and surprising his students yet again, "there will be a staff meeting today so today's class will be self study…ja ne, my precious students!" and he went twirling out of the door.

Just as the students were almost celebrating, a teacher just appeared right in front of them, confused and looking weary, making the children stop in their motion.

"Ah ano…where am I now?"

"Ah, Noda-sensei, you're back in the academy." Mikan stopped bugging Hotaru to answer the time traveling teacher.

"Back already? And I thought I was lost again."

"Ne,ne, Noda-sensei, where did you go this time?" Mikan sure gets easily fascinated by all sorts of things while her classmates just continued what they're doing. Natsume didn't even care if a teacher went by and left, he just continued sleeping with a manga covering his face while Ruka just sat there without a care in the world. "What did you see?"

"Let's see…aside from seeing a woman in the snow again well, I went into another unfamiliar place with people wearing hakamas and swords as weapons. And there was this small red-haired guy who was so good at swordsmanship that I almost mistook him for an Alice user…"

"Honto ni?" Mikan's eyes were now sparkling, "what timeline do you think that is?"

"Beats me, I think it was on the feudal Japan part…I'm not so sure."

"Ne hotaru, what's happening to Mikan now?" Kitsuneme asked Hotaru as he saw Mikan's eyes suddenly sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Idiot Mikan discovered something new again…"

"Ah I see, she easily gets excited isn't it?"

"It's natural for ugly idiots to get excited…" surprisingly, Natsume answered but unfortunately, Mikan heard it also.

"Natsume bakka!" Mikan forgot all about the time traveling of Noda-sensei and directed her attention to Natsume.

"Polka-dot…"

"Stupid Kitty Cat!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Mou Natsume, and I'm supposed to be your partner. What did I do to you that you have to hate me that much?" Mikan was in the verge of forming crocodile tears.

"You're just annoying and stupid." Then Natsume went back to sleeping in his seat , the manga back to covering his face.

"IF ONLY I COULD KILL A PERSON SEVERAL TIMES…NA-TSU-ME!" Yuu and Kitsuneme was trying to restrain a raging Mikan from launching at Natsume because this time she might already kill him.

Then, without warning, Hotaru hit Mikan again with the bakka gun.

"Itai…why did you do that to me, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan was giving Hotaru an _I'm-supposed-to-be-your-friend-right?_ kind of look.

"You're being stupid and noisy than usual, so I had to shut you up." Hotaru with her usual poker-face.

"Mikan, stop causing a commotion!" Sumire Shoda joined in the confusion, "Even if today was a self study, WE'RE STILL IN CLASS!"

"Maa, maa…minna, calm down…" so Noda-sensei was still there, but it seems that he was being ignored again.

Just then, Ruka's rabbit jumped out of his arm and jumped at the table behind Noda-sensei.

"A Rabbit, matte!"

"Rukka?" Natsume lifted the manga in his face to peek a little at the situation, "Tche…" and then went back to sleeping.

"NATSUME! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Mikan was back to yelling at the black cat.

"Whatever ugly, stupid girl." Natsume was back to taunting her now.

"Rabbit, where are you?" Rukka was looking for his Rabbit.

"YURUSAI!"

"Ugly…"

"Rabbit?"

"Minna, calm down…"  
"Mikan shut up!"

"Ah, there you are rabbit."

The rabbit suddenly jumped unto the back of Noda-sensei which caused the teacher to loose his balance. Ruka tried to chase the Rabbit but then, along with the confusion, the teacher suddenly started fading.

"Noda-sensei?"

"Minna, please stay out of the way or else—"

The room was engulfed with a blinding flash of light and everything was quiet again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" about ten clones of Naruto appeared, "Alright me! Let's start training!"

"Roger!" The clones answered excitedly.

But then suddenly, the clones vanished in a puff of smoke as screaming voices and people materialized out of nowhere.

"Eh, eh, eh…EHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: Chapter One Done…YAY!**

**A little chaotic…but that's all I could think of to connect the story to Konoha.**

**If there any suggestions, please review.**

**Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am the creator of Naruto and Gakuen Alice! Mohahahaha! T.T - I'd probably kill myself if any of you believed that lmao.**

**A/N: Please review! And to those who reviewed, thanks! ^_^**

=Chapter 2=

Mirrored

But then, suddenly, the clones vanished in a puff of smoke as screaming voices and people materialized out of nowhere.

"Eh, eh, eh…EHHHHHHHH!"

The kage bunshins vanished and instead, nine strange people appeared before Naruto Uzumaki, all with similar set of clothing for girls and another set also for boys except for one who looks like an adult.

"Itai…"  
"Mikan, get off me." Hotaru hit her again with the bakka gun.

"Hotaru, why?" Mikan was bawling again.

"Shut up polka."

"Perverted kitty cat!"

Naruto was just staring at the confusion the kids are causing while the only adult that was with them was trying his best to stop them but kept on failing miserably. It was when the fight was turning to war that Naruto intercepted.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Noda-sensei was quite surprised by what he saw. The blond shinobi can also create clones just like what Misaki Harada could do.

Eight clones of Naruto appeared for each of the kids. Each one managed to hold the back of their collars and moved them farther apart from each other except for one black-haired kid who set Naruto's clothes on fire and made the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Don't touch me…"

Natsume glared at all the Naruto currently present in a deadly kind of way.

"How the heck did that happen?" he was looking at all the kids, confused on who set his clone on fire and that's when he heard Natsume speak as he glared at him, _'this kid…he has the same eyes as that of Sasuke…'_

"Who's Sasuke?" Kokoro glanced at one of the clones and read his mind.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto was confused, one of the kids spoke his name yet he was asking and just as he was thinking of him.

"I was asking…"  
The two looked at each other for a moment until Mikan disturbed their staring contest.

"Lemme go lemme go!" Mikan was trying to break free from the clone's grip, "Lemme go—"

She stopped abruptly as she noticed that the one who was holding her and the rest who was holding her friends all looked alike.

"Ehhhh?" Mikan looked at one Naruto and to the other clones, "Ah…I get it, are you all brothers?"

"Bakka Mikan," Hotaru broke free from Naruto's grasp using her bakka gun and the clone vanished in another puff of smoke, "those are clones."

"Honto?" Mikan was thrilled to see someone who has an alice like Misaki-senpai, "sugoi…so, you have a duplicating Alice like Misaki-senpai?" she asked one of the Naruto that is still holding her back collar

"Eh…alice?" Naruto was confused on what the brunette is saying so excitedly, "and who's Misaki anyway?"

"Bakka…I don't think it's an alice," after being quiet for a while Natsume finally spoke, "and I don't think that blond idiot knows what is an alice."

"Who are you calling idiot you…you…" Naruto doesn't have any idea what to call him so he said the very first thing that came to his mind, "you Sasuke look-alike!"

"Sasuke…?" Natsume just raised a single eyebrow.

"Just shut up brat or I'll send you flying!" Naruto is now pissed off.

"Don't bother, Kitsuneme can already take care of that anytime…" Natsume gave Naruto a mocking smirk.

Naruto was about to ask Natsume what on earth is he talking about when Yamato-sensei suddenly appeared beside permy.

"Eeeep? A teleportation alice?" Sumire jumped when the wood ninja suddenly appeared beside her and thought that he had a teleportation alice.

"Yo Naruto-kun, how's your training going?" he then noticed the uniformed kids and Naruto's clones that was holding the collars of the kids except for Natsume and Hotaru. He felt sorry for the kids so he dispelled the Naruto bunshins using his wood element jutsu. "Babysitting now? Who are these kids?"

Naruto was about to answer when Mikan suddenly interrupted their conversation with her eyes sparkling.

"Sugoi…" Mikan's eyes had stars in it and Yamato just sweat-dropped, "that's one amazing alice…"

"Ano…" Yamato-sensei just scratched his head in confusion, "what is this girl doing?"

"Better stay away from her before her idiocy rubs off on you." Natsume warned the wood element user but Yamato didn't exactly get what he was saying.

"What—" the wood-element user was about to say something when he noticed Natsume's profile. It reminded him of a certain somebody in Konoha, _'he exactly had the same eyes as Sasuke.'_

"Hey weird guy with a metal on his face," he noticed Yamato looking in his direction, "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Yamato shrugged off the thought, "you just remind me of someone…"

"Tch." Natsume turned around and leaned on a nearby tree with arms crossed and head bowed.

'_So very Sasuke…'_ Naruto and Yamato both whispered to themselves.

"Ano, Noda-sensei…" Yuu looked at their teacher, "where exactly are we?"

Noda was a little surprised when Yuu asked him but answered anyway, "Let's see…I'm not exactly sure…"

"You don't know?" Yuu was a little confused, "then how did you bring us here?"

"He really doesn't know Inchou," Koko read Noda's mind, "He doesn't even know what we are doing here."  
"Arigatou Kokoro…that saved me the effort." Noda just smiled but he was already thinking of how they will go back to the academy because it would really be bad if he can't bring the children back.

"So who are you and where did you guys come from anyway?" Naruto asked Mikan, "You are all dressed the same except for that guy there." He pointed at Noda.

"You're not from the academy?" Mikan was wondering why Naruto was asking. She was thinking that since Naruto have a cloning 'alice' just like Misaki-senpai, he should be studying at Gakuen Alice too.

"Academy?"

"Bakka, don't listen at stupid Mikan. She will just make you even stupider," Natsume smirked at Mikan sarcastically and Mikan glared back, "that stupid girl is Mikan…"

"Waah, who are you calling stupid you perverted kitty cat?" Mikan continued blabbering but Natsume is not listening at all.

Seeing the confusion between the two, Yuu continued the introduction, "She's Sakura Mikan. I'm Yuu Tobita, the rest are Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga…" while Yuu pointed at the direction of Natsume, Naruto glanced at him again thinking that he really strongly resembles Sasuke, "Sumire Shoda, Yume Kokoro, and Kitsuneme. He's our teacher, Noda-sensei, we're from Gakuen Alice."

"Gakuen Alice?" Naruto scratched his head.

"By the way," Yamato butted in, "where's your teacher?"

"Eh? Inchou just introduced him seconds ago." Sumire answered and pointed at the direction of their teacher, "he's right there—"

"Eh?"

"Noda-sensei…?"

The teacher vanished, once again.

**A/N: Done…I had a hard time making up this storyline, so sorry if it was pretty boring to you…the real story starts on the next chapter…**

**Anyway…please do still review on what you think…Arigatou! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: okay, let's pretend I own everything in here...lulz**

**A/N: So sorry for making you wait…been super busy with classes. And also, megaton thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**A little reminder, well, I haven't finished watching shippuuden yet so I'm not sure whether Sasuke will return back to Konoha. But in this fic, Sasuke is back and still as arrogant and (not to mention) as handsome as ever.**

**All in all, let's just say that this fic doesn't have anything to do with both the anime's storyline. More AU but still same setting(sorry if I don't make any sense to you. XD).**

CHAPTER 3

Introduction to the Beginning

"By the way," Yamato butted in, "where's your teacher?"

"Eh? Inchou just introduced him seconds ago." Sumire answered and pointed at the direction of their teacher, "he's right the—"

"Eh?"

"Noda-sensei…?"

The teacher vanished, once again.

"Eh? Sensei, Sensei?" Mikan was starting to panic. She was jumping from one person to another as if pleading to say to her that it is not true. Waterfall of tears was coming out of her now circular eyes.

"Shut up polka dots." Natsume pounded her head, "you're irritatingly noisy."

"How can you be so calm?" Mikan was pounding Natsume's chest, "our teacher is not here and we're left alone in…in who-knows-where with-with….them!" she pointed at Naruto and Yamato who just sweatdropped.

"Just relax…uh…Mikan-chan right?" Yamato tried to calm Mikan down, Mikan nodded tears still in her eyes "We'll just take you all Hokage-sama, she knows what to do…I think."

"Who's Hokage?" Ruka asked holding his best friend rabbit in his arms, "and where are you taking us?"

"Hokage-sama is the one who governs the Konoha village. See that fifth face up there?" Yamato pointed at the mountain that has faces of the past and previous Hokage of Konoha carved into it, "that's her, the fifth face and first female Hokage of Konoha. She's pretty strong too."

"I see, and then can she bring us back to Gakuen Alice?" Kitsuneme asked Yamato

"Gakuen Alice…?" Yamato was rubbing his head, "well…uhh…let's just see. Maybe Hokage-sama can help."

"Those bunch of kids are weird..." Naruto whispered to his captain while they are walking along the road of Konoha, kids following quietly behind. "They just dropped off from thin air without warning, they are wearing the same outfits and I haven't heard of their school Gakuen Alice."

"Well, me neither…why don't we ask them." Yamato suggested

"Uh, excuse me," Yamato turned around to face the kids,"I was wondering, in what place is your school anyway?"

The kids just started looking at each other. They just realized that they also have no idea where their school is located. Not even Mikan who got there by foot and train, mind you, she was also lost when she arrived at the academy.

"We have no idea…" the kids replied in unison and the two shinobis just sweat-dropped.

"By the looks of it," Natsume gave the two ninjas a deathly glare and Naruto flinched a little, "you two don't also have any idea how to send us back…and neither is your Hokage-sama"

"Why you—"

Just as Naruto was about to punch Natsume in the face, another shinobi clad in white appeared.

"Ne-Neiji?" Naruto stopped his intentions, "what are you doing here?"

"Naruto, you're supposed to be at Hokage-sama's office right now," Neiji reminded him, "she's already looking for you…and she's not happy." Neiji added those last four words to make sure that Naruto will go this time.

"Seeshh, that granny tsunade…hai, hai, I'll be going there anyway."

"Who are those kids anyway?" Neiji looked at the kids from Gakuen Alice and was also looking at him curiously.

"Oh yeah, they're kids from Gakuen Alice…" seeing Neiji raise his eyebrow, he added, "Like I know where it is but Yamato-sensei and I decided that maybe granny Tsunade can help."

"I see, how did they end up here anyway?" Neiji examined the kids one by one until a certain student caught his attention, his eyes reminded him of an arrogant shinobi who committed treason years ago but is now back and happily treading the paths of Konoha with that deadly piercing stare of his, _'tch, this might give Sasuke a run for his money…'_

"Beats me," Naruto shrugged, "they appeared out of nowhere while I was training—"

"A-ano…excuse me," Mikan raised a hand and then pointed it at Neiji, "who is that guy with white eyes?"

"White…eyes?" Naruto looked at the direction the kids are looking, they are referring to Neiji whose eyes are indeed white, "ah…that's Neiji. Hyuuga, Neiji."

"Hyuuga?" they've all heard a familiar surname.

"Hyuuga…" Sumire was curious that anyone whose eyes that isn't red is a Hyuuga, "Hyuuga…so, how are you related to Hyuuga Natsume-kun?"

"Natsume?" Neiji watched the direction Sumire was pointing and was surprised that it was the one with the same eyes as that of Sasuke. _'Maybe he got a wrong surname; it should be an Uchiha not Hyuuga…' _He studied the features of Natsume, "I believe I haven't seen him before…and Hyuugas are not supposed to have red eyes."

"Yeah…I'm not blind like them." Natsume mixed his sentence with a mocking tone and Neiji glared at him.  
"Naruto…be sure to take them all safely to Tsunade-sama and—" Neiji just ignored the black cat's mocking. But before he left, he stopped and looked at Natsume's direction and did a quick byakugan before the kids could even notice it, "be sure to button up properly." Neiji then left with a blink of an eye.

Natsume blinked and realized what Neiji is talking about but he just brushed it off, "tch, show-off."

"What was he talking about, Natsume?" Ruka walked beside him and asked.

"Like I care," was Natsume's straight answer and Ruka asked no more.

The eight kids, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire, Kitsuneme and Kokoro, together with Naruto and Yamato walked towards the office of the Hokage.

"Babysiting now?" They've met Kakashi along the way with pakkun perched on his shoulder.  
"Yo…" Pakkun greeted.

"Gaaah! The dog talked!" it was only Mikan aside from Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto who heard Pakkun's greeting.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Ruka went beside Mikan and looked at the dog closer.

Ruka and Pakkun looked at each others eyes while everybody just looked with bated breath, curious if what Mikan was saying is true. Seconds passed that feels like hours as the two still continued to look at each other in silence, Kakashi just stood there, rooted to the spot as he also wants to know what will happen next.

…

…

Pakun blushed.

"Let me be with this adorable kid for a while Kakashi," Pakkun then jumped to Ruka's arms, much to Kakashi's surprise.

Ruka was shocked at first too but he was so happy that the dog could talk so he happily cradled Pakkun in his arms.

"Wha—" Kakashi just sweat-dropped.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" after their minds finished loading all the information, the kids except Mikan, was surprised to hear the dog talked. Even Natsume, but his face still remained stoic and Hotaru was already calculating something.

"That specie is rare…" Hotaru was pressing buttons in her weird machine, "I wonder how many digits it will reach if I auction it."  
"Ho-Hotaru…" good thing it was only Mikan who heard her.

"That's rare," Kakashi interrupted the confusion, "Pakkun usually doesn't like to give hugs to anyone especially to strangers and even to kids. He only gives his lucky paw and nothing more."

"Blame it on Ruka's pheromones," Kitsuneme answered Kakashi's question.

"Phe-pheromones…?" Kakashi just scratched his head and looked at the kids who are now crowded around Pakkun and Ruka, "these kids are weird…well summoning animals usually talk isn't it? Where'd you pick them up anyway?"

"Like we told you sempai, we don't know. Naruto said that they just appeared out of nowhere." Yamato answered.

"Oh well, let's just go and take them already to Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi looked at the direction of his dog, "Oi, Pakkun. Time to go back."  
"Already?" Pakkun gave I sigh, "Well kids, better be going…see you around." The dog then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Woah, the dog disappeared." The kids were amazed to see a vanishing dog except Natsume. As for Hotaru, she was disappointed that she couldn't sell the dog anymore.

"Maybe animals also have alices." Kokoro concluded from the situation.

"Eh, Can that be possible?" Mikan asked him.

"Tch, shut up polka dots." Natsume finally talked after being quiet for a while. He looked at the direction of Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi, "take us already to your Hokage or whatever you call your leader."

'_A second to Sasuke eh…' _it was then that Kakashi noticed him, "Hai hai…let's go there now."

It was a short walk but the deadly aura Natsume was giving off made everybody tensed. He was already running out of patience.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered to his teacher, "Maybe that kid is a long lost Uchiha…the stare he was giving off is waaaay scarier than Sasuke."

"A-ano…" Kokoro interrupted after reading their thoughts, "Who is Sasuke anyway? You keep on comparing him to Natsume. That's what you've been thinking the whole time. Even that guy with white eyes thinks so too."

'_h-how did he…'_

"Because I can read…" Kokoro answered Naruto's thoughts.

After a short walk, they've finally arrived at the office of the Hokage. Just as Naruto was about to open the door to the office, Shikamaru appeared with a usual bored look on his face.

"Hey, Shikamaru…"  
"Oi, Naruto…what—" Shikamaru notice the kids that were with them, "another set of weird people…well, Hokage-sama is looking for you. Also, take them with you." Shikamaru pointed to the direction of the kids before leaving.

He started walking while looking at the kids' faces and storing them in his photographic memory. He was particularly disturbed by Natsume's eyes, but he just gave the kid a quick look before releasing a yawn and left.

"What did he mean 'another set'?" Naruto scratched his head before opening the door, revealing the answer to his question.

**A/N: Finally that was done!**

**I tried my very best in this chapter so I hope you like it. Please do review on what you think-^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: why bother, you already know.**

**A/N: First of all, I would like to say a HUUUUUUUUGE sorry for the looooong wait on chapter 4 but I have three major reasons why:**

**1.) I'm very busy with school chasing deadlines.**

**2.) My laptop battery finally gave up on me so I gave eru-chan a rest until it was fixed.**

**3.) Just when everything is finally fixed, I got stuck on the lazy mode.**

**Also, I would like to say sorry for the typos. It's a technical error overlooked. I'll try to fix those. To those who commented and still waited for this chapter after a millenium, I give you my utmost ARIGATOU! ^_^**

=CHAPTER 4=

THE WORLDS' DILEMMAS

He started walking while looking at the kids' faces and storing them in his photographic memory. He was particularly disturbed by Natsume's eyes, but he just gave the kid a quick look before releasing a yawn and left.

"What did he mean 'another set'?" Naruto scratched his head before opening the door, revealing the answer to his question.

"Where are we anyway?" a guy with a star on his upper left cheek asked.

"Yeah sensei, whe—?" the girl didn't get to finish her question because they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" the hokage answered rather lazily.

Naruto and the rest came in followed by a bunch of curious kids, "Oi, granny Tsunade—itai…" Shizune punched him in the head out of nowhere.

"Will you please show respect to the hokage Naruto-kun!" Shizune yelled at him.

"Hai Hai…"

"Ah—Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki Senpai…" Mikan ran to the three people that was beside the table of the Hokage, "…and Noda-sensei too!"

"You know them Mikan?" Naruto asked her.

"They're my friends from Gakuen Alice!" Mikan said while joyfully swinging from Tsubasa's arm, unaware of the murderous glare that Natsume sent in her direction.

"There seems to be more of them than I expected." Tsunade looked at the direction of Naruto, "Naruto, so are they companions?"

"As you can see…" Naruto scratched his head, "so granny Tsunade, you know where they are from?"

"They're students from Gakuen Alice—"

"Yeah, yeah we know that but from what place?" Naruto cut her off.

"Well…" Tsunade explained, "Their place seems to be highly confidential to prevent the outsiders. I was the only person that was told about by their place so that I could help them but this place is not within the walls of Konoha."

"So, from what country are they?" Yamato asked with curiosity

"That also is what I do not know," was Tsunade's reply.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Their teacher Noda-kun…" Tsunade pointed to the teacher beside her who nodded in greeting which Yamato nodded back, "…doesn't recognize our map and he said that the places are unfamiliar so therefore, we could not pinpoint their location. However, we have a theory."

Everyone was silent, even Naruto, as Tsunade continued to explain the situation of the strange visitors.

"Have you all heard about the Secluded Village?"

"Se-secluded Village?" Naruto couldn't control his curiosity anymore.

"I've heard of those," Yamato butted in, "but I thought they're just myths…some sort of urban legend?"

"Urban Legend?" now Naruto is confused while Mikan and the rest just looked at each other, "why is that?"

"It's a tiny village, isolated away from the other countries and is not shown in the map because their place is strictly kept in secret." Yamato started to explain, "The one and only information that we've know about that place is that they are supposed to be located between boundaries of the countries, kept well-hidden making sure that nobody could discover their place. Not even the tiniest clues about the place's specific location are found that is why most people would believe the tale as a myth so they assume that no such place existed."

"Now I understand Yamato-sensei…" Naruto looked at the kids, "Is that where you came from Mikan-chan?"

"A-ano…" Mikan clearly didn't understand what they are talking about. She was sure that the academy is secluded but it's not a village, "we-well…"

"—it's sort of like that." Noda intercepted, he knew that they were here because of his alice and the people here doesn't know about that. He decided to just go along and maybe he then could find a way to return back to the academy, "but we're kind of unfamiliar with your place so…"

Noda looked at the direction of the two Junior-high students and gave them a meaningful smile.

"Right…" Tsubasa got the message, "we're really not very familiar since we do not go out very much…"

"Now that you've mentioned it…" the two upperclassmen panicked because of Mikan's statement, afraid that she might accidentally spill the beans about Noda's Alice, "I haven't went out of the academy for a while and—"

"Yeah…that is why we are not familiar with this place!" Misaki intercepted to prevent Mikan from saying anything that might arouse suspicion.

"That might be our problem" Tsunade finally identified their problem and she started looking for papers, "country boundaries are a very dangerous place. Places like that are deadly."

"So that means we can't go back?" Sumire was worried.

"Tch." Everyone looked at Natsume's sudden remark, "its all teacher's fault." He looked at the direction of their teacher before talking a step towards the door.

"Hey red-eyes!" Naruto was taken aback by the attitude of Natsume towards the teacher, "where do you think you're going?"

"Until everything else is fixed, I'm going out to take a walk," Natsume opened the door and before leaving, he looked at everybody with a deadly glare, "I'm bored with this place."

Everything went silent after he left.

"So…uh, ano…" Kokoro finally spoke after the long silence, "how are we going to—"

"I'm already working on it." Tsunade took out a folder and started flipping some papers, "Shizune!"

"Ha-hai!" Tsizune approached the Hokage.

"Go tell Shikamaru to bring with him all the available chuunins that he can get here in my office." Tsunade closed the folder that she was reading and made a serious face, "together with Naruto and Yamato, we will send them to a mission to bring these kids safely back to the village."

"Bu-but I thought that the secluded village is supposed to be kept secret…" Tsizune looked at Tsunade with doubt, "I doubt that they would allow such—"

"There could always be an exemption." Noda looked at her with a kind smile, "as long as you keep our information confidential…"

"Rest assured it will be." Tsunade looked at Noda then back to Tsizune, "Now, go!"

"Hai! Right away." With that, Tsizune left.

Everyone looked at the closed door for a while before letting out a sigh.

"He's so scary…"

"Who is that kid?"

"Do Sasuke have a brother?"  
"Are you stupid? Their entire clan was murdered."

"But still that scary look…"

"Tch, I'm in this mess because of that stupid teacher." The stare Natsume was giving off while walking down the streets of Konoha can make the pits of hell look heavenly in comparison. Everyone who looked at him could faint with terror.

Natsume eyes was facing the ground all the time and he only looked up when he bumped into something big, hard and…alive."  
"Hey kid!" turns out he bumped into one of those street thugs whose only hobby is to bully those who looked inferior to him, "This is my street so don't act so bratty here! Do you know who I am?"

All the time, Natsume was just silent but his hands was already ablaze and was only unnoticed because of the daylight.

"Don't act too cocky kid or else you'll be sorry…" the ugly thug started flexing his fist in front of Natsume, "kid or not, I show no mercy!"

"Well…" Natsume slowly raised his head directly in angle with that of the thug who shivered involuntarily, "same goes for me too…"

The thug who looked directly into his eyes felt like he was looking at a doorway to hell. Those pair of endless swirling red pools seemed to swallow him.

"Now what were you saying old geezer?" his eyes began to literally ignite with fire.

"Ta-ta—" the thug now looks like a cornered mouse, "ta-tasuketeeeeee…!"

He then ran away as fast as he could without looking back, only leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Stupid…really stupid…tch." Natsume just shrugged off and slid his now fire-free hand on his pockets and started walking again...until he heard a voice behind him.

"Quite an attitude there…kid."

Natsume paused and swerved. He looked straight into the eyes of a certain shinobi with jet black hair and deep black eyes which, Natsume swore to himself, turned red for a second.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Ne Ne, Granny Tsunade…"  
"What is it now brat?" Tsunade looked at Naruto with a now bored expression. They are now waiting for the arrival of Shikamaru and other chuunins.

"Can you tell me more about the people in the Secluded Village?"

"How should I know?" Tsunade just heaved a deep sigh, before pointing at the direction of Mikan and the others, "Why don't you ask them?"

Naruto looked at the direction of the kids who became suddenly interested with Tsunade's Tonton and Ruuka's rabbit playing together.

"You're their teacher right?" Naruto approached Noda, "How can we suppose to help you if we don't even know a thing about you guys?"

The kids stopped being interested in watching the two animals play and looked at their teacher who smiled.

"I guess it can't be helped then," Noda hurriedly evaluated their situation in his mind. He knows that the term 'alice' is not familiar to them and he also doesn't know what type of person they are. So to blend in and not arouse suspicion, the only thing that he could say is, "let's just say that in our academy, we look for children who have…uh…special abilities or skills."

"So your village is an academy?" Tsunade blurted out of curiosity.

"Gakuen Alice is the school right?" Naruto was connecting one and one as two.

"Yeah," Noda glanced at his students with a hope that they would ride along his explanation and not really reveal what they truly are. One thing that he learned about his Alice is that whatever place he goes to, he should not reveal about the academy, "the academy itself is like a village…I guess that little information will not cause any harm to us but the rest about us will remain confidential."

"Okay, I get it." Naruto scratched his head a little and sat down on a chair, "I guess you guys do a lot of ninja training, just like in the Ninja Academy here…"

The kids went silent for a while after hearing Naruto's words. Noda then realized that the place they went to is that of ninjas.

"So what type of school is that Naruto-niisan?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Well, let's just say that we also gain our skills and develop our special abilities there."

"Well then blondie…" Sumire was intrigued; she was very particular about getting to know every person's skill, "show it to us! Your Alice that is."

"E-eh?" Naruto scratched his head even more, "alice…? Blondie…?"

"Yeah…I wanna see!" even Mikan was eager.

The rest crowded around Naruto.

"You can create clones too, right?" Kitsuneme remembered the scene not too long ago.

"The kage-bunshin?"

"Whatever, just show us!" Sumire was really interrogating Naruto.

"You made clones earlier right?" Hotaru was busy poking tonton who is sleeping behind Ruuka's rabbit.

"Oh…" realization finally hit Naruto, "well then, stand back."

The kids finally calmed down and stood a few steps back.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" several Narutos appeared right in front of them. The kids were in awe and, being unable to see Naruto perform his cloning technique earlier, Tsubasa and Misaki's eyes widened. Even Noda was fascinated.

"Sugoi! Honto ni Sugoi" Mikan then pointed at the direction of Misaki, "Misaki-senpai, do that too! Onegai…"

"E-eh?" Misaki just sweat-dropped but she was also in awe because of the way Naruto forms his clones using weird hand signals so she also agreed to show her alice, "well then…"

Without warning, Misaki's duplicate suddenly appeared in Tsunade's office. Giving Naruto, Tsunade and Yamato a shocked expression.

"Wha—?" Naruto scratched his head.

"She could do Kagebunshin without performing the hand signals?" Yamato commented.

"That's pretty stran—"

"Sugoi!" Naruto butted in before Tsunade could even comment, "You can even do kagebunshin without the hand signals! You guys really have amazing skills…I wonder what type of training you guys do…"

"Y-yeah…" Misaki just heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be asking you that kid." The shinobi's answer to Natsume, "this is the first time I saw you here…"

"Just leave me alone then…" Natsume was starting to leave, ignoring the shinobi.

"Hey kid! I'm not finished yet…" the shinobi stared at Natsume with a deadly piercing stare to show who's in authority.

Natsume stared in his eyes for a while before letting go a sarcastic smirk.

"So…you're the 'Sasuke' they're talking about."

**A/N: Finally it's done! Sorry but I have to end it right here because it's getting longer than I expected…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uwaa~ I'm finally back!**

**Already halfway into summer vacation and I've only accomplished a single chapter (ahe~) I guess I was too deprived of school break after suffering a lot of traumatic dilemmas.**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry guys that this chapter took a lifetime to finish… I was so bummed and frustrated because chapter 119 of Gakuen Alice Manga is not out yet (at least that's what I know) so I went out on a fanfic writing strike (hell yeah, as if those manga writers will hear your cry and protest). I've been waiting for a long time already…well, if you guys are up to date, do tell.^_^**

**Then, I came to realize that even though GA 119 is not out yet I still forced my lazy butt to finish this fic for the sake of those who are waiting (I feel your pain, trust me) for this chapter.**

**I have been psyched up too after watching some episodes of Naruto Shippuuden. (Jiraiya died though*bummer* but Sasuke in an Akatsuki clothing makes up for it! Kyaa!~*fangirl mode*)**

**Here's the latest chapter, Enjoy!**

"I'm the one who is supposed to be asking you that kid." The shinobi's answer to Natsume, "this is the first time I saw you here…"

"Just leave me alone then…" Natsume was starting to leave, ignoring the shinobi.

"Hey kid! I'm not finished yet…" the shinobi stared at Natsume with a deadly piercing stare to show who's in authority.

Natsume stared in his eyes for a while before letting go a sarcastic smirk.

"So…you're the 'Sasuke' they're talking about."

CHAPTER 5

CRIMSON

"Who are you?" Sasuke was taken aback by the kid, "why do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess," Natsume looked directly into the empty depths of those icy orbs, "by the way…nice eyes."

"Hey kid I was still talking to you…" in an instant, Sasuke was already in front of Natsume who almost bumped into him.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Natsume eyes are now filled with rage that Sasuke can't help but think that he was looking at a reflection of his younger self, "I'm a stranger…you can't trust me."

While saying those words, Natsume was already distancing himself away from Sasuke but he never averted his gaze away from the Shinobi. He was already using his alice and Sasuke seems to be unaware that the flames are all ready to swallow him up. This made the younger boy smirk a little, "I am not the type of person to be messed around with, wha—?"

Just as the flames were ready to engulf Sasuke, black flames suddenly appeared from his body and completely dominated Natsume's flames until it disappeared. Itachi's Amaterasu that was forcefully implanted on him proved to be useful a lot of times.

"—and I'm not the type of person who messes around either," It was Sasuke's turn to smirk now and added, "that's knuckleheaded Naruto's hobby not mine."

"That noisy blond?" Natsume couldn't help but smile a little, "well, he really looks like it…kinda reminds me of someone I know."

"Wait, you know Naruto?" Sasuke was surprised he knew the blond Shinobi

"He was the one who found us..."

"Us?"

"I've already gathered all the available chuunins hokage-sama," Shikamaru arrived after about an hour with Shizune bringing with him Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten and also Neiji. "The rest are in the middle of their mission so we're few on manpower but fortunately, I met Gaara—I mean the kazekage together with Temari and Kankuro along the forest while looking for the other chuunins."

The last three mentioned who was patiently waiting outside went inside the Hokage's office as soon as their names were mentioned.

"The kazekage here is out on a serious training." Shikamaru further explained, "Since he no longer is a jinchuuriki, the elders of the sand couldn't help but think that his power weakened so under the supervision of Temari and Kankuro, he is sent out to hone his skills further."

"Our intention here hokage-sama," Temari continued the explaination, "is that we would like to propose a deal."

"A deal?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing big really," Temari walked and stood beside Shikamaru, "From what this guy had told me, you are planning to send all the available chuunins out on a very dangerous and top secret mission. I would like to ask your permission to let us join them on the mission and as an exchange, we will not ask any further information about the kids." Temari looked at the direction of the Gakuen Alice students.

"Are you capable of attending on missions without any further information?" Tsunade seems to reconsider.

"All we have to do is to protect the kids, right?" it was Gaara who answered this time.

"Well then it is settled." The hokage smiled and stood up from her seat, "I was almost going to say that you should have at least gotten permission from the Kazekage before I took you under our responsibility but as you can see—"

"Well then, permission granted." Was all Gaara could say.

"Aren't the elders there going to be mad about you deciding things on your own?" Shiizune was talking about the elders in Gaara's country.

"All they needed to do is obey the Kazekage." Gaara answered straightforwardly, "it is up to my power whether I should follow their advice or not. As to my case right now, I think that intense training is a compulsory option for me."

"Woah," Naruto whistled, "that's the kazekage for you."

"By the way…" Ino's eye missed something, "where's Sasuke?"

"He already finished his mission yesterday, right?" Shizune also asked

"I met him earlier." Shikamaru was now giving off an annoyed and bored look, "he said he's going to check out some fuss on the street but he'll be joining us right after."

"Awe yoo sher he'sh coming?" Chouji was between mouthfuls of chips.

"It's Sasuke after all…" Naruto was scratching his head as he said this, "he wouldn't miss such a mission like thi—"

"—so this is what the fuss is all about…" Sai's entrance in hokage's office went unnoticed but the chuunins are already used to his types of entrances that nobody seems surprised to this now, except maybe the Gakuen Alice Students who are just observing quietly, even Mikan. They all seem to be trying to digest everything around them very slowly.

"You're early Sai." The Hokage smiled.

"Mission seems to be easier than expected. Group needs a bird's eye view?"

"What a lucky coincidence!" Naruto butted in the conversation, "so, you'll be joining us Sai?"

"Well, it's up to the Hokage…" Sai's head swerved in the direction of Tsunade.

"If you save me the trouble of re-explaining what the mission is."

"I already know, information already gathered." Sai answered nonchalantly.

"Can't argue about that…" was Tsunade's 'yes'.

"As expected from the root anbu…" Ino's eyes were full of admiration.

"So, these are the kids we need to take care of…" Sai approached Mikan and the rest with his usual confusing smile, "It's kind of late for greetings but… hi, my name is Sai. Nice meeting all of you, I hope we all get along."

"Hai!" Mikan was the only one who was not affected by Sai's smile. The rest of her classmates are still doubtful.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and they are Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita— but he's known as Iinchou, Yume Kokoro, Permy— sorry, I mean Sumire Shoda, and Kitsuneme. They're my classmates. Then there's Harada Misaki-senpai, Andou Tsubasa-senpai and Noda-sensei. Also…" Mikan was pointing to each and every one of her friends when she remembered that she forgot a single person and that changed her happy expression to annoyance as fast as she said 'hai' to Sai earlier, "there's that perverted kitty cat, Natsume Hyuuga who went out strolling."

"Hyuuga?" that changed Sai's smiling face to that of curiosity.

"Eh?" Kiba heard it also, "you have a brother Hinata?"

"I-iie," Hinata answered quietly, "that's what I at least know..."

"Are you su—"

"LET ME GO! I SAID STOP CARRYING ME!"

Before Kiba could finish, a loud noise was heard outside the Hokage's office followed by a big loud crashing sound as the door was forcibly opened.

"Sorry I was late Hokage-sama. It took quite some time to take care of the fuss."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"I said let me go you jerk!" Natsume, who had been slung by Sasuke in his shoulders(you do get the picture, right?^_^) while on his way to the Hokage's office finally kicked his way out of Sasuke's strong hold and fell butt flat on the floor, "temme…"

"Hmm, not bad…" Sasuke looked down on the floor to where Natsume landed and give Natsume another smirk, "that kick was pretty strong…for a chibisuke."

"Why you bastard…"

Before anyone could realize what was going on, Natsume's hands were already curled up into flaming fists. As a defense, Sasuke activated his Sharinggan to release his Amaterasu. Everybody watched in fascination as two pairs of scarlet eyes glared daggers to each other, it may look like a situation that could lead to a very big trouble but watching the two reflect each other's personality proved to be quite amusing.

"I didn't know Natsume had an older brother here…" Mikan whispered to Hotaru, "Ah, I know, maybe he's Natsume's long lost brother!"

"Bakka," Hotaru answered back, "didn't you hear them say earlier that his name is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"But people can change their names ri—?"

"—Natsume doesn't have an older brother." Ruuka answered out of the blue, "Although I could feel Natsume's personality in him too…something might have happened to him in the past…" (You got that right Ruuka-pyon!)

"I think they are quite cute and amusing," Temari was standing beside Shikamaru who only yawned in response.

"Quite an amusing pair…" Tsunade was talking about Natsume and Sasuke, "just exactly what Konoha needs, another vengeful kid."

"Ha-hai…" Shizune only sweat dropped in response, "anyway, I think we should stop them before any serious trouble arises."

"Cut it out you two…" Naruto finally cut in but was ignored by the two, causing the blond shinobi to have a vein popping in his temple.

"I'm running out of patience weird eyes," Natsume slowly raised his fists which flamed even brighter.

"Look who's talking…" there was confidence in Sasuke's voice, "Don't act too cocky kid or there won't be any help for you."

"I didn't ask for your help you bastard!" Natsume snapped back.

"Why you little…" Sasuke couldn't take it. He hates Natsume who acts and behaves just like his twelve-year-old self. He hated it because he used to hate himself back then

Neither of them could really take it anymore and was poised for the attack, ready to jump off anytime.

"I'll teach you a lesson kid!"

"Why don't you try…sensei!"

"Wha—" Sasuke suddenly had gone numb and couldn't move his body no matter how much his brain would tell him to, he looked at Natsume's direction and was surprised that he also couldn't move.

The answer to his question lies behind Natsume. Sasuke saw that Shikamaru was stepping on Natsume's shadow so he concluded that somebody was also stepping on his shadow but he was baffled as to who did it. There were no other shadow manipulators besides the Narra clan.

"Okay, reunion's over guys…" it was an unfamiliar voice to Sasuke.

**A/N: done!**

**(I think you all already knew who's stepping on Sasuke-kun's shadow right? *wink wink*)**

**Gomen minna if this is shorter than expected (I didn't even expect it too!O_o) curfew for being up is at midnight so I should hit the hay now.**

**Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and exciting^_^**

**Keep on reviewing…they serve as my inspiration. ^_^**

**~Aishi05 ****out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wooooooooooooooh!~ I can't believe I'm back \(*n*)/ XD**

**Anyways, I would like to give you many many thank you for having the patience in waiting for this chapter. As appreciation, I'll try to answer all of your questions if ever you are pretty lost on anything in this fic =^_^=**

Neither of them could really take it anymore and was poised for the attack, ready to jump off anytime.

"I'll teach you a lesson kid!"

"Why don't you try…sensei!"

"Wha—" Sasuke suddenly had gone numb and couldn't move his body no matter how much his brain would tell him to, he looked at Natsume's direction and was surprised that he also couldn't move.

The answer to his question lies behind Natsume. Sasuke saw that Shikamaru was stepping on Natsume's shadow so he concluded that somebody was also stepping on his shadow but he was baffled as to who did it. There were no other shadow manipulators besides the Narra clan.

"Okay, reunion's over guys…" it was an unfamiliar voice to Sasuke.

CHAPTER 6

Thus, They Collided

The situation is now getting tense and none of them spoke, scared that they might get burned if they do so. Besides they're also too busy comprehending the situation in front of them. It was only when Sasuke spoke that the tension lifted up.

"I can't believe this kid, what a handful." Sasuke let a short sigh, "By the way Shikamaru, who's stepping on my shadow?"

"A guy named Tsubasa Andou." Shikamaru answered lazily as he could see who was behind Sasuke. "That was a clo—"

"Whoever is stepping on my shadow should already start writing his last will and testament…" Natsume was still pissed off as usual. Even if he was shadow binded, he could still conjure up a fire.

"What the—" Shikamaru is taken aback when Natsume conjured up flames even if he was immobilized. He was about to step back for safety when Mikan interrupted and stood in front of Natsume, both hand on his shoulders. The flames suddenly vanished.

"Stop it bakka neko!"

"Tch…" was all Natsume could say.

"It's alright now Shikamaru-niisan." Mikan gave him a smile of assurance and Shikamaru released his shadow-bind upon Natsume. Just as the shadow-bind disappeared, Natsume collapsed upon Mikan's shoulder.

"What the…" Sasuke blinked, "is that brat alright?"

"I'm not so sure…" Mikan was doubtful, "he's been like that every time he uses his alice too much."

"Wait," Tsunade stood up from her desk, "let me tend to him."

Everyone's attention was now at the Hokage and Natsume. Tsunade ordered Shizune to lay Natsume down on the floor then she activated the chakra on her hand and analyzed Natsume's body.

"Hey Hotaru," it was Kokoro who spoke this time, "She's...was that a healing alice?"

"Kokoro's right Hotaru," Mikan butted in, "just like your brother's."

"I'm not so sure." Hotaru answered in a flat tone. "Tsunade-san does it in a different way than my brother's so I don't know."

"It still is amazing though." Misaki, who was standing beside them, commented.

"Eh, what do you mean Misaki-senpai?"

"What I mean is…even as a coincidence, it sure is amazing that there are some places besides the academy where there are people who are also like us." Misaki explained.

"You do have a point senpai." Kokoro agreed and the two nodded. Their attention then went back to Tsunade who released a long sigh when she finished tending Natsume.

"This kid's body is weird. I have never encountered anything like this in my life before…I can't even locate his Chakra Circulatory System and there's also something unstable within his body." The other Shinobi gasped at Tsunade's information.

"No Chakra Circulatory System…but then how can he activate that fire of his?" Neiji activated his Byakugan out of curiosity and examined Natsume's body. The Byakugan user gasped softy, "Hokage-sama is right, he doesn't have the system…but, I can see the middlemost chakra vessel where the heart of the chakra is."** ***

"Eh?" everybody exchanged curious glances.

"I don't understand either…" Neiji ran his fingers over his hair, thinking with full concentration, "but that chakra inside the vessel keeps on flicking. At times it would become so small that I almost thought it would disappear completely but then it would suddenly burst wildly and become ablaze and then it would slowly return back to normal and then the process would repeat again."

"So that's what I think it is." Seeing the curious and concerned look of Natsume's classmates, Tsunade continued after Neiji finished explaining. "You see, the chakra vessel is vital in every shinobi. When the chakra within it is extinguished, so is their life."

Almost everyone gasped when they heard what Tsunade just said.******

"Well…then…Natsume—"

"No need to worry." Tsunade give a reassuring smile at Mikan, "He's a strong-willed boy. Based on what Neiji described, he's fighting it. Not just for the sake of himself but also for the person he loves that he wanted to protect so much. He has the will of fire."

Mikan gave a weak smile of relief at this. The hokage's words comforted her a lot.

"That Natsume kid is too cocky for his own good… Hey, you can let go of my shadow now." Sasuke is now referring to Tsubasa who was still standing on his shadow the whole time and only moved away when Sasuke addressed him. "By the way Andou Tsubasa-kun."

"Hai?" Tsubasa looked at the direction of the person who addressed him.

"Are you by any chance related to the Narra clan?" with Sasuke's question, Shikamaru also looked at Tsubasa curiously.

"As far as I can remember," Tsubasa looked as though answered he was in deep thought but then answered flatly, "no."

"Don't know him at all…" Shikamaru answered as Sasuke looked in his direction, "didn't even know anyone who can also shadow manipulate besides our clan."

"Eh?" Tsubasa blinked. Pretty lost on what the two shinobis are talking about, "clan? Well, I'm the only one who can shadow manipulate in our family. The rest are normal."

"Really?" Naruto started talking again, "You guys must really be special…just like me! Wahahahahahahaha!"

"Don't get too full of yourself." Sasuke answered cooly.

"Temme...say that again Sasuke you jerk!"

"That is enough!" Tsunade stood from her desk, showing her authority and everybody looked at her, "Let's stop wasting time and start planning for the strategy already."

"Hai!" The shinobis answered with full alertness. The Gakuen Alice students gaped with amazement.

"Okay," Tsunade continued, "Noda-kun here will explain everything so please listen carefully." **(*A/N: uhh…what is Noda-sensei's full name? XD*)**

"Ano…" Noda moved over to the center in front of the shinobis and explained but still looking rather lost. "There's really nothing much I can tell but…well, the main objective is to get to— ah…"

As Noda is talking, he is slowly becoming blurred, almost disappearing from view— signs that his alice is kicking in again. The shinobis who was listening to him with full attention all had their eyebrows raised and started looking at each other then back to the teacher. Even Tsunade gaped silently at what she saw.

"Eh, what is happening?"

"Is he…uhh…vanishing?"

"Is this some kind of a genjitsu?"

"Sensei?"

"Noda-sensei matte!" before the said teacher vanished completely, Mikan jumped and clung on to him tightly, "we can't have you disappear again now."

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan." Noda is back into focus again.

"Uh…what just happened?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Ah!~" Misaki tried to shift their attention, "well…uh, you see…ano…"

"I thought you guys are shinobis and you're surprised at something as little as this?" Natsume gave a sarcastic smirk. This time, his classmates are thankful of Natsume's arrogant behavior, "that is something that we normally do."

"Why you brat…" Naruto had a vein popping in his head.

"Why don't you deal with him Sasuke." Everyone stared as Gaara spoke. He was just so silent awhile back.

"Yeah Sasuke…" Naruto said rather tauntingly, "after all, it takes one to know one."

"Tch" was the only answer that Sasuke gave but went to Natsume's direction otherwise, "Hey kid..."

"W-what do you want again?" Natsume took a backward step as Sasuke moved towards him, he was somehow intimidated because Sasuke was also a fire-user, "I just gave a comment and you guys gave a big deal out of it."

"Bakka…" Sasuke still kept on walking towards Natsume's direction and the said kuroneko just stared at the Uchiha, dumbfounded.

The rest just stared with bated breath as Sasuke walked closer to Natsume while the kid just stared wide-eyed like a cornered pray.

When Sasuke was near enough, he raised his right hand in a pointing position, moving it slowly towards Natsume. At that moment, the kuroneko really felt like a child that was about to be scolded by his parents for doing something bad. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the scolding that Sasuke was about to give him and he waited, but it never came. Instead, a soft poke in his forehead was all he felt.

"Itte-" he cracked open one of his eyes first and then both when he saw Sasuke gently smiling at him, it surprised Natsume and everyone else inside the Hokage's office.

"It's not that painful you know," Sasuke was almost about to do what his brother would always do to him when he was young***** **but it gave him a slight pang in his heart. Instead, he just poked Natsume's forehead and added a gentle pat in his head, "cool it will you? It doesn't do anything good being hot-headed all the time, trust me in this."

He gave Natsume one final pat on the head before going back to where Naruto and the rest are.

"Tch..." everyone thought that Natsume was going to retort back again but he just turned around and went over to where Ruuka was standing and stood there quietly, slightly red in the face.

...

The girls had little hearts in their eyes by what they saw while the boys just blinked in surprised after witnessing the scene before them.

"Uwaa~" Ino again turned into a fangirl, "that's so cute!"

"They're like brothers!" being Natsume's number one fan, Sumire never failed to miss the scenery, "what a nice display of brotherly love!~"

"That's just plain adorable!"

"I should have brought my camera!"

"That sure shut him up completely," Naruto blinked, quite surprised by what he saw.

"But now the girl's won't shut up," Shikamaru pointed lazily over to the girls who still had big hearts in their eyes.

Sasuke just gave a grunt as a response.

"Okay, that is enough guys!" thankfully, Tsunade gave the initiative to do that and everyone silenced at once, "since everyone's already gathered here and we're not waiting for anymore people, I guess everything is all set."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto is all fired up, " Let's go already!"

"What a minute there Naruto," Shikamaru intervened Naruto who was about to jump out of the door from eagerness then looked at Tsunade, "If we go together at the same time, the group's too large and can arouse suspicion, creating more danger."

"Shikamaru is right," Temari agreed who was standing beside the shadow manipulator, "also, being in a very large group is quite a handful. Especially if they're kids."

"Hey, we're not just kids you know..." Sumire intervined, "we know how to take care of ourselves onee-san."

"You may have a point, uhh...what is your name again?" Temari was about to explain.

"It's Sumire Shoda," Sumire looked at Temari with one eyebrow raised. She was a little intimidated by Temari's presence because she loooked like a stern older sister- or maybe that was just because of the huge fan that she was carrying behind her back.

"Yeah, Sumire-san but-"

"It's the nation's borders we're talking about," Gaara cut what Temari was about to say and continued, "Outside this village is a very dangerous place, the borders are a perfect nest of S-rank criminals and black-listed shinobis. I have observed that you guys does posses special types of skills but I doubt it if you can even do advance nijitsus, genjitsus or taijutsus."

At this, Misaki and Tsubasa just stared at each other with guilty smiles but none seemed to notice them as Gaara continued explaining. "Being cooped up strictly at your academy, of course you wouldn't know how dangerous it is out there."

"Well, it's not our fault that the academy won't allow us to go out." It was Mikan who spoke and everyone looked at her, even Tsunade.

"Seriously!" Naruto spoke again, "then how do you do your missions?"

''Missions?" Mikan blinked twice, "As far as I know, only the dange-"

"-Ah, why don't we wrap this all up?" Noda had to stop Mikan from spilling any more information about the Academy, "We haven't got much time, it's already afternoon and it might get dark soon."

"A well, yes." Tsunade faked a cough, covering the fact that she also got distracted, "The students will be divided into groups and each group will have assigned shinobis. I'll leave the team dividing to Shikamaru."

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru's direction. The mentioned Shinobi just nodded quietly, "Meanwhile, I suggest you all have your rest. Shizune here will lead you to your temporary place to stay, that goes the same also for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, you will leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Uhh, ano..." Kitsuneme spoke for the first time after entering Tsunade's office, and everybody else stopped what they're doing to listen, "where can I eat? I'm really starving, ahaha..."

Everybody just sweatdropped but then, they also realized how hungry they were after all the tension.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm also starving." Yuu added.

"Well then, leave it all up to me!" when it comes to eating, Naruto never misses anything, "who's up for some ramen? We'll go to the best ramen shop in all of Konoha! Let's go!"

"If there's no more questions, then you are all dismissed!" Tsunade gave one last smile before dismissing them.

She gave one final sigh before sitting down on her chair, closing her eyes to catch a few extra winks.

**Footnotes:**

***Like where the heart is located in our Circulatory System XD – author just made this up LMAO**

****I don't know about Naruto Science but I just made that up again XD**

*****Back then when Itachi used to flick Sasuke's forehead.**

**A/N: Uwaa~ I can't believe I actually finished it!**

**It's the longest chapter so far...well, I did promise that this chapter will be pretty long. The ideas just kept on flowing just as I was reaching the 5****th**** page while typing XD.**

**During the next chapter, the kids will be wandering around Konoha since they still have time before leaving the next day and the Shinobis can't help but to babysit them. More clashes will be happening, Natsume will again cause more trouble, Ruuka with his pheromones and Sasuke(forced) being like an older brother figure! (extra preview for you guys who are still supporting this fic! *wink, wink*)**

**I'm not certain on how many chapters this fic will reach but I estimate it will be between ten to fifteen chapters(depending on the storyline).**

**I am also open for your suggestions on what do you want to happen in the following chapters...(*v*)**

**PS:**

**Thank you guys for still continuing on reading this fic even if the author is extremely lazy and late in updating (*o*)/**

**Banzai!~ *dead***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Bows down and bangs head to the floor* Oh great readers and people with mile-long patience to wait for this chapter, this lazy but humble writer offers you her deepest and sincerest apology...**

**Okay, this will be quite along rant so if you think that is not worth your time, just skip this bold lettered section and get on with the story.**

**Okay, first I would like to say that it feels so good to be back and I can't believe I still lived to update this story. XD**

**Reasons why this chapter took my quite a long time to upload:**

***School's crazy and I'm crazier. I had a retake subject and I can't afford to fail it again so I have to set my priorities first even if it's against my will. (*Dang Calculus*)**

***Also, I'm so scared of my Statistics teacher so I can't afford to fail Stat106 either. Retaking that said subject means meeting her again *shivers*, so that means I have to double****—****no, triple my time. I had already taken removals from her from my previous Stat subject(stat 105). Oh the horror...**

***Failing is bad, all subjects included. lulz**

***Even if I had those free times, my mind had been occupied with other important matters and even if I tried to write, I just ended up having a staring contest with my laptop.**

***I had no choice but to wait for the summer vacation to be able to write this fic again.**

***After the start of summer vacation(which starts in April), it took my brain a whole freakin' whole month to settle in, relax and finally work properly**

***Well, actually, it only took me a day of rereading previous chapters(lost in my own storyline lmao), an hour of googling(for character references), a week of thinking(because I am really lost) and three days of writing(because my brain works the best at night) before I finally finished this story.**

***I had to re-view some episodes of G.A. for inspiration and for some materials as well but I ended up watching the entire 26 episodes because I had been captivated all over again...**

***Motivation is useless if you're lost. XD**

**Okay, next.**

**I would like to say thank you very much to the people who still had the patience to wait for this chapter and to those who gave precious reviews...I give you all my hugs and cookies 3~**

**Special thanks to people who gave their suggestions. Actually, I have been long thinking about those things and I promise they will surely be included in the later chapters^_^**

**Have fun!~**

* * *

"Uhh, ano..." Kitsuneme spoke for the first time after entering Tsunade's office, and everybody else stopped what they're doing to listen, "where can I eat? I'm really starving, ahaha..."

Everybody just sweatdropped but then, they also realized how hungry they were after all the tension.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm also starving." Yuu added.

"Well then, leave it all up to me!" when it comes to eating, Naruto never misses anything, "who's up for some ramen? We'll go to the best ramen shop in all of Konoha! Let's go!"

"If there's no more questions, then you are all dismissed!" Tsunade gave one last smile before dismissing them.

She gave one final sigh before sitting down on her chair, closing her eyes to catch a few extra winks.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

-Just Messing Around-

"Well then, off to the Ramen Shop!"

"Hai!~" the Academy students all shouted together eagerly.

"Remind me again why do I have to babysit with you guys?" Sasuke sighed after they walked for quite a while, "this is seriously wasting a lot of my precious time."

"Come on Sasuke-niisan," Naruto taunted, "two negatives can add to a positive right? See I can even use a metaphor and arithmetic at the same time! Wahahahahaha!"

"You idiot," even Natsume couldn't stand such obvious idiocy, "that would still be a negative."

"And what do you mean by that you brat!" Naruto was about to retort back when Sasuke suddenly released a soft chuckle.

"And you," Naruto snapped back at Sasuke, "what's so funny?"

Sasuke gave no answer although traces of smirk is still evident on his face. "Not bad kid," he just patted softly Natsume's head and the mentioned kid surprisingly, never minded it.

"Temme," giving no answer, Naruto reverted his attention back to the crimson-eyed kid to supposedly scold him some more only to find out that he also had the same smirk as that of the sharinggan user, "Wha— what is it that is so funny?"

But all Naruto received as an answer was laughter all around him.

"..."

"And what is that friggin' dog doing here?" out of frustration, Naruto just directed his attention to Pakkun who was contentedly cuddling in Ruuka's arms.

"Aw, come on Naruto-kun...let the dog be happy." Tsubasa commented, "what is wrong with that?"

"What is wrong? That dog never usually is like tha— no, he never is like that!" Naruto looks as if he would be seeing flying pigs anytime soon too, "he rarely leaves Kakashi-sensei's side unless it is something important not because he just wants to be snuggly with blondie!"

With this remark, Naruto received one angry death glare and two deep growls right in front of him.

"Bring it on bra— what the hell, Akamaru?" Naruto might really be seeing flying pigs now because he found it really quite a peculiar sight seeing Ruuka riding on Akamaru's back with Pakkun in his arms and also with a death glare directed towards him. "Kiba, what is your dog doing with that brat?"

"No idea," Kiba answered calmly, "ever since he saw that kid, Akamaru had become some sort of giddy that his tail kept on wagging crazily."

"And you're fine with that?" Naruto chose to ignore the death glares that was sent his way by Ruuka and his newfound companies "that dog never lets anyone especially someone like that rich spoiled, pampered kid ride on his back except you!—Youch!"

Pakkun's fangs finally found his way to Naruto's thick head, "Ow, ow, ow...ouch. It hurts!" and Akamaru had its fangs down on Naruto's leg, "Hey, Kiba!"

"I don't mind," Kiba chose to answer between all the commotion, "as long as no one gets hurt except you, then it's fine."

"Wha—?" before Naruto could finish his outburst, Naruto heard some sort of a long whistle and he felt two bite forces in his body finally dissipate and the two perpetrators returned back happily to Ruuka's side.

"See?" Naruto was rubbing his now aching head and walking with a slight limp on his feet, "they bit me, because that kid ordered them to!"

"It's your own fault stupid," Kiba just looked at him with a bored expression, "and besides, I kind of like that kid, I feel calm for no reason."

"What did I miss? What is happening to you Kiba?" Naruto looked upwards and pretended to be looking for something, "are there flying pigs now?"

"Don't be stupid, pigs don't fly." It was Sumire's sharp tone this time, "now shut up. You are getting on my nerves."

"Stop butting in when you're not involved, girly!"

"Who are you calling girly, Spikehead!"

"Who else stu— wha-what the hell are you?"

Although Naruto never averted his face away from the snobby looking ten-year-old girl, he still felt like he had missed something— something quite important as his view changed quite drastically and he was now staring at the same ten-year-old girl with weird animal ears and a tail. Seems like out of anger, Sumire activated her alice unconsciously.  
"Is that some kind of a ninjitsu?" Kiba, who was walking alongside Naruto couldn't help but also notice and it had piqued his curiosity.

"Eh? Wha—why...huh?" Sumire was taken aback by the bewildered stares made by the Konoha ninjas and have absolutely no idea why until she felt a harsh tug coming from her backside and she spun around, "Imai-san! Please stop tugging my tail— wait, tail...?

"Gaaah!" Sumire raised both of her arms towards her head and felt the fluffy ears, then moved downwards towards her nose and felt the whiskers there, adding the tail...and then she panicked. She doesn't really like anyone seeing her in her alice form. "Wha- wait...gah! Thi- this is—hey! What do you think you're doing, weirdo?"

She freaked out even more when out of nowhere, Kiba suddenly appeared beside her and started smelling her in a 'too-close-for-comfort' sort of way.

"Yeah, yeah, says you," Kiba just ignored Sumire's protests and continued on examining the cat-dog alice student, "that's odd, you have such a bland smell..."

"Stop smelling me you pervert!" Sumire's attempt to stay as far away from Kiba as possible proved to be futile as the said dog-breeder kept on advancing forward every time she took a step backward, "I'll really sue you for sexual harassment!"

"Eh?" This time, Kiba did stop what he was doing out of bewilderment. "Isn't it natural for dogs or, in our condition, dog-blooded to smell each other?Wait, you are a dog... right?"

"What? Are you blind?" Sumire had veins popping in her temples now.

Kiba blinked, he finally notice that she have a nose and whiskers like that of a cat. Kiba observed more closely, "hmmm...so you're a cat?"

"A—I...uhh, well..." Sumire was very flustered because of all the unwanted attention that she was receiving from the Konoha ninjas... or maybe because Kiba was just so uncomfortably close to her with a face scrunched up into that of innocent curiosity, "wh- what the hell? Why should I even answer a pervert like you?"

"Aw come-on...I've never seen anything like you before." Kiba had those big 'puppy dog eyes'. Well, he was dog-blooded after all.

"What should I do..." The blank voice of Kokoro was suddenly heard out of the blue and everyone turned their heads towards his direction. Well, everyone except Sumire who had a panicked expression painted on her face. "Should I tell them that I'm a cat or a dog."

"Stop reading my mind, you jerk..." Kokoro added just as Sumire, with unbelievable lightning speed, dashed over to where he was to cover the mouth that has been spilling all her thoughts.

"Ahahaha...Never mind what he said everyone!" Sumire's laugh was quite peculiar, almost guilty. "Kokoro-kun here likes to talk to himself a lot, ahahaha. Right Kokoro-kun?~"

"What are you talking about Sumire-san?" It was Kokoro's bestfriend, Kitsuneme who was talking this time, "Everyone knows Kokoro's alice is mind reading. He read your thoughts just now. Ah—"

"Mind reading?" Neiji raised an eyebrow at this.

"A genjitsu?"

"I am starting to get scared with this kids..."

"Hey, what are you exactly?" Shikamaru had a 'you're-quite-suspicious' look

"We-well, you see..." Misaki was fumbling for answers and had to slightly nudge Tsubasa using her elbows for help.

...

"So that means..." thankfully, Kiba seems to be undisturbed by Kokoro's ability and used that moment of silence to voice out his thoughts while he kept on staring at Sumire like she was a newly born puppy, "you are like some sort of a cat-dog?"

"So what?" Sumire was clearly becoming more embarrassed now especially since Natsume was around, "g-got a problem with that?"

"Cool!" Kiba's eyes sparkled weirdly and he's face is starting to look like Naruto's stupid face, "you are amazing!"

"Eh?" but Sumire can't help but blush from the compliment, "I- it's nothing special really... and stop staring! You're creeping me out."

"What kind of a cool jutsu is that?" Kiba still has those sparkles in his eyes, "I sure would like to learn that."

"Wha-what jutsu are you saying?" Sumire had to scratch her head this time.

"So that's not a jutsu?"

"No, obviously no."

"So, is that some kind of your clan's special abilities?"

"Eh, what? No!" Sumire found it pointless to answer anymore. She felt like they were on opposite sides of the earth.

"A horrible experiment?"

"What the he—"

"We're here guys!" Naruto's voice drowned out Sumire's outrage and everyone's attention was back to the noisy blond who had a grin on his face that could almost reach his ears. "Now let's eat, I'm starving I could eat a whole horse!"

With this, Ruka had a vein popping in his head and had sent a glare that might contain daggers towards Naruto's direction but dismissed it after a few seconds knowing that it's only a figure of speech. But still, he can't help but be disturbed by Naruto's choice of words.

"Uwaaa...this is my first time eating in a place like this!" the rest of the Alice students can't help but be awed.

"I like ramen."

"We used to eat ramen back at home too!"

"Jii-chan used to make me ramen every once in a while!"

"Actually, I kind of miss eating ramen."

"We should have ramen at school!"

"It sure is nice to look at kids being excited with just a ramen," Hinata commented.

More hustle and bustle as both the Alice students and the Konoha ninjas tried to settle themselves inside the small ramen house before...

"_Itadakimasu!"_

And then, the only sound heard was laughter and hungry stomachs being filled.

"Natsume, where are you going." out of all the commotion, it was Mikan who noticed Natsume leaving.

"I'm going to take a walk again." was Natsume's answer without looking back.

"B-but...aren't you hungry?"

"Lost my appetite, too much crowd." the crimson-eyed boy just kept on walking, his frame becoming smaller as the distance between them increased.  
"But..."

Natsume just waived a hand and continued his walking, unaffected by Mikan's tone of worry.

"Bakka neko..." she whispered to herself as Natsume's body disappeared from her sight as he turned around the corner.

Just then, Mikan felt a soft touch upon her shoulder. She turned around and had to lift her head to look at the smiling handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're worried right?"

"H-hai..."

"I'll keep an eye on him," and with this, Sasuke also walked towards the direction that a certain black cat just treaded not so long ago.

* * *

**Done! Whew, sorry if it was shorter than the length of what I usually write. I did really try my hardest to even reach this far, I kept on getting lost somewhere in the middle*wipes forehead* I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter more interesting.**

**Please no flames, I don't have a fire extinguisher with me... but constructive criticisms are fine.**

**I happened to like Kiba a lot and speaking of Naruto, I had long given up updating since my supplier of the said anime had long graduated. Maybe I'll just wait for the anime to finally end(I wonder when is that...ahahahaha) before watching it completely...**

**Special thanks to for the Kiba and Sumire suggestion. It had a light bulb clicking in me wee brain and I had fun writing them both. Although I dunno if that was what really is in your mind, but I hope you liked it. Also, Iinchou's Alice will be featured in the later chapters. Hmm...maybe I should also include Itachi XD.**

**Next chapter would be some Natsume and Sasuke moments(because I love them both a lot.). The Mission is almost starting!~**

**And oh yeah, so sorry for the typos and wrong spellings in my previous chapters. I totally forgot to recheck them(man, I feel like Dory from Finding Nemo). I think I'll be able to change them by this week(I hope).**

**Do tell me if I had some typos...**

**Well, would you look at the time...**

**2:00 AM and I am still as wide-eyed as a tarsier...**

**GOOD MORNING!**

**~awoooot...**


End file.
